Antiseptique
c_Antiseptic |baseid = (Cargaison de 25 unités) }} L'Antiseptique est un composant d'artisanat dans Fallout 4 et Fallout 76. Caractéristiques L'Antiseptique est un produit chimique utilisé pour tuer les micro-organismes pathogènes. Il est principalement utilisé pour la création d'articles médicinales telles que les Stimpaks et les RadAway. Fabrication Utilisation L'Antiseptique peut être utilisé sur une station de chimie pour fabriquer des articles médicinales tel que : * Glowing blood pack - (Antiseptique, blood pack, and irradiated blood) * RadAway - (2 Antiseptiques, 3 glowing fungus, plastic, and purified water) * Refreshing beverage - (3 Antiseptiques, blood pack, 2 purified water, 2 RadAway, and stimpak) * Stimpak - ( 2 Antiseptiques, blood pack and steel) Emplacements L'Antiseptique, comme la plupart des ressources, ne se trouve pas dans sa forme pure dans le Commonwealth. Cependant, il peut être obtenu en recyclant tout les articles du Bric-à-Brac contenant de l'antiseptique. * Les cargaisons de 25 unités peuvent être achetés auprès du marchand itinérant Docteur Weathers ou auprès du Docteur Sun à Diamond City. * One unobtainable pure form can be found in the "Brain extraction" room of the Mechanist's lair, inside of a strange medical device's glass case. Notes * The refreshing beverage is worth less than its ingredients. * La boisson rafraîchissante vaut moins que ses ingrédients. * antiseptique can be used to make RadAway for the purposes of profit. * Antiseptique peut être utilisé pour faire RadAway aux fins de profit. * As antiseptique junk items are rather uncommon, buying shipments of it may be preferable towards mass crafting. * Comme éléments indésirables sont plutôt rares antiseptique, l'achat d'envois de il peut être préférable à l'artisanat de masse. * In Survival mode, refreshing beverage only removes 100 rads, but provides some of the fastest healing available and addiction treatment for drugs that have worn off. * Dans Mode Survival, boisson rafraîchissante enlève seulement 100 rads, mais fournit une partie de la plus rapide guérison traitement disponible et de la toxicomanie pour les médicaments qui ont disparu. * Most recipes that require antiseptique require Blood packs except for RadAway. * La plupart des recettes qui nécessitent antiseptique exigent des packs de sang, sauf pour RadAway. * In Survival mode, RadAway inflicts Fatigue and Immunodeficiency, if paired with Medic and Chemist, it can heal a lot of rads, but should be used sparingly. * En mode Survie, RadAway inflige La fatigue et l'Immunodéficience, si jumelé avec Medic et Chimiste, il peut guérir beaucoup de rads, mais doivent être utilisés avec parcimonie. * RadAway can be sold for more than what it costs to get rads purged at a doctor's clinic provided the player has a high enough barter skill. * RadAway peut être vendu pour plus que ce qu'il en coûte pour obtenir rads purgés à la clinique d'un médecin à condition que le joueur a un troc assez de compétences élevé. * With Refreshing beverage having low Rads reduction in Survival mode, and the sheer abundance of stimpaks and RadAway, it may be preferable to stockpile materials for the creation of glowing blood packs, as antiseptique and blood packs are often paired in crafting, and to keep Abraxo cleaners and Blood Sacs for Mentats, Mind Cloud syringe and Skeeto Spit respectively. * Avec Rafraîchissant boissons ayant une faible réduction Rads en mode Survie, et l'abondance même de stimpaks et RadAway, il peut être préférable de stocker des matériaux pour la création de brillant poches de sang, comme antiseptique et poches de sang sont souvent jumelés dans l'élaboration, et de garder Abraxo nettoyants et poches de sang pour Mentats, seringue esprit Cloud et Skeeto Spit respectivement. en:antiseptic ru:Антисептик uk:Антисептик Catégorie:Composants d'artisanat de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Composants d'artisanat de Fallout 76